


Doze

by orionCipher



Series: Coming Home [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Actually beta'd for once, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionCipher/pseuds/orionCipher
Summary: #18 Fluff - "I think it's adorable how easily you blush"





	Doze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/gifts).



"I think it's adorable how easily you blush."  


Noctis' voice is barely a whisper as he slides the glasses off Ignis' sleeping face and sets them on the nightstand. The magazine clutched in lax fingers is the next to go, bookmarked with one of its own subscription cards between an article about tinning fruit and an advert for the knife set Ignis doesn't know he'll be getting for his birthday.  


"At least as adorable as the face you make when you nag about eating peas, or the way you fuss when I've overslept on a school day," he pauses briefly to click off the lamp and pull up the thick blue duvet.  


"I like the way you _insist_ on gelling your hair so you look taller, and the way you argue with my boss over rice washing - seriously Specs, who _does_ that?" he mumbles with a soft laugh. 

Noctis inches over and pulls his beloved close, enjoying the steady thump-thump against his ear and the small clink of metal when he entwines their fingers.  


"I love watching you move through the kitchen, and when you work up a sweat in training, and I _really_ love watching you rip Nyx a new one when you find out he's done something stupid. I love the way," he stifles a yawn, "you take charge and keep us from running around like a flock of headless chocobo."  


Noctis presses a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's chest.  


"But most of all," he says, finally succumbing to sleep, "I love _you_."


End file.
